My Never Ending Nightmare
by Everyday is a Monday
Summary: When Lucy is captured by an evil mage who's ultimate goal in life is to destroy Lucy Heartfilia, what will become of Lucy when she returns from bieng capture? Will her friend even want her anymore? Nalu and maybe even a little Lalu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Claimed to be dead

"IF ONLY I KNEW!" A pink haired mage said while tears flooded and escaped his eyes. No one was happy in the guild of Fairy Tail. A blonde mage was reported dead that morning. They claimed that she had a guild stamp on her hand that was pink. They couldn't make out what guild it was though. Everyone knew that Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu to make room for Lisanna. Natsu was so caught up with having things be likze they were before Lisanna died. Everyone completly forgot that Lucy even existed.

"NO ONE EVEN NOTICED HER!" Yelled a crying ice mage. At that moment everyone was crying. Lucy was dead and it was their fault. They ignored her and probably even tortured her by having a good time in front of her. Erza was pouring her eyes out, in a mental break down. Lucy was all everyone could think about. The sweet girl was always there for them, suppoted then, help them through everything, but in her time of need they weren't there.

"IM NOT A MAN!" Elfman had blurted out while breaking down. The master was balling his eyes out. Even he had completly ignored her.

The guild doors were wide open and in came Lisanna. She wasn't sad but had a smile on her face. She looked around the crying guild and said,"Why is everyone crying? Did something bad happen?" Almost instantly her smile was wiped off her face and replaced with a look of worry.

Natsu looked at her and smiled,"That's right you don't know her do you." He said matter of factly.

"Know who?" Lisanna asked cocking her head to the side.

"Bunny girl." Gajeel said with drops of tears down his face. He didn't hang out with Lucy to much but she was still nice to him.

Levy choked out,"How i-is she s-suppose to k-know w-who b-b-bunny girl is?" She was crying really hard. She was suppose to be her best friend, yet even she didn't notice Lucy's existed.

Natsu yelled at Gajeel,"HER NAME'S LUCY!" Natsu had a crush on her before Lisanna even came back into the picture. WHen she did come back, however that crush completly disappered.

"Lucy?" Lisanna said. "Oh she must of came after I 'died'. I guess I was to busy catching up with everyone that i did even realize that she was here." She said sad and mad at the same time. She was sad that she ignored the earthland Lucy, and mad at herself for doing so. Tears came to her eyes and she said,"I really liked the edo-Lucy, and I mad at myself for not taking the time to even realixe that there was an earthland Lucy."

Now Everyone that was in the guild of Fairy Tail was crying over the celestial mage who had died this morning. Everyone was pissed at themself and sad that they lost a really close friend.

The next day the whole guild of Fairy Tail was dressed in black and had set up a funeral for Lucy Heartfilia. Everyone came and said a few words. Everyone thought that Juvia's was the most touching. She said,"Juvia and Lucy were really close. Even though Juvia thought that Lucy was Juvia's love rival, she was always there for Juvia. When Juvia was sad she was there, when Juvia wanted to feel like some one cared she was there, when Juvia wanted a shoulder to lean on Lucy was there. When Lucy need Juvia, however Juvia ignored her. Juvia really misses Lucy and Juvia wants to be selfish and have her back. Juvia loved Lucy like a sister."

Nobody said anything after that. Everybody was being a really bad friend to Lucy. Lucy was probably the most caring out of all of them. She was like a flame in the middle of darkness, but everyone had just put the flame out and continued with their life in the darkness.

"W-who are you." a blonde mage said while in a haze. She was looking at a blurry vision of a women.

The women had placed her hand on the side of Lucy's face and said,"Oh, sweety soon enough im gonna be your worst nightmare." With that said she used transformation magic and had turned into Lucy.

**Please review \(^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people I really like the reviews I got! I completly thought that I only got two folowers and wanted to post this for them. I finally figured out how to see how many people followed (completly by accident to!) But thanks so much!**

Chapter Two: My soon to be hero

A couple of days had passed since the death of Lucy. Everyone was depressed and not even Mira had a smile on her face. No one said anything to each other for the past couple of days. It was Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Some people had been crying for days while others cried on and off. No one had seen Natsu, Gray or Erza ever since.

A blonde haired mage had been sprawled out on the floor for a couple of days now. People would come by insult her and throw food and water at her in dog bowls. She became so hungry that she would eat the food with her hands out of the bowl. She looked and felt like crap. She just prayed that Natsu would come and find her soon. She loved Natsu and didn't care that he ignored her. She just wanted to see him right now. That women seemed familiar. She couldn't make out who it was though.

A lightning mage was making his way past Shapphire town when he smelt something familiar. He had made it to the center of the town in the past six days. This whole place was huge. In the next six days he had made it out of the town and the scent was still there. He decided to ignore it. He had to walk three thousand miles till he made it to Jade town. He reconized the scent he just couldn't remember the name or face of the person.

One week later

The smell had only gotten stronger and he wanted to chase it down really badly. He pulled himself togther and pushed forward. He still had a good two thousand, five hundred miles to go.

Everyone was still sad that their blonde haired friend had died but hey were actually doing something knowing that's probably what she wanted. Natsu decided to show his face in the guild today but he never lifted his head off the table. He would mutter under his breath,"It's my fault." Thinking no one noticed.

Erza and Gray had decided to show their face two days ago. Gray took on jobs that would pay his and Lucy's rent. He wanted to make sure that if Lucy real wasn't dead that she would still have a place to return to. Erza took on an S-class mission that would take three months for a normal S-class mage. She was extremly angry at herself and wanted to take out that anger on something. Gray and Erza were on jobs at the current moment when the guild doors bursted open.

A blonde mage with a tight tanktop that looked like it was dying to break and some booty shorts walked in. Natsu raised his head off the table. Tears came to his eyes as he chocked out,"L-Lucy?"

A smile appeared on her face and she said,"I'm back fairy Tail."

Everyone surronded her and said simutaniously,"Lucy you're alive!"

**It's not a cliff hanger but I made sure to through Laxus in. Next chapter all the action will start. Please review though. \(^.^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so i had a name for the bad guy I was gonna use, when my friends gave me his Chinese notes. The womens name was sun, day twice. I just thought you should know, oh and you have to read to figure out the name! Also I was looking over my two previous chapters it had some weird spelling errors, for example like was likze. So just to clarify if there are mistakes like that I'm extremly sorry. **

Chapter Three:  Please Save Me!

Natsu ran up to Lucy and huged her. Everyone had tears in their eyes from the emotional stress they had been through.

"I'm so glad you're safe Lucy." He said holding her as if she was a small defensless child.

Lucy smirked and said,"You should be."

Natsu looked at her and said,"I want you back on team Natsu. There's no reason that we should kick you out just because of Lisanna. Besides why can't we have you and Lisanna on our team." He smiled.

Lucy on the other hand had her smirk even bigger,"Why the hell would I want to join your team again?" She broke the hug and jabbed her finger in his chest. "You're just a pathetic, no good, over excited, bastard who can only break things." Everyone gasped at her statement. Lucy wasn't Lucy and she seemed to act like she was royalty.

Natsu was upset. He smelt her and she smelt like Lucy, she looked like Lucy, but she only didn't act like Lucy. He said,"H-how could you say that?"

Her smirk turned into a serious gaze,"It's because it's true. Actually everyone is a no good bastard in the guild of Fairy Tail. I don't even want to be in this guild anymore. It's full of dirty punks who all care about food!" She had a huge crazy grin on her face. "All you ever do is break things! You don't care about other people you're all selfish! I prefer to life my crappy life as a spoild little rich girl then even stay her and smell you shitty bastards!" With this said she raised her hand rubbed off her guild mark and left.

"L- L-Lucy." Natsu said eyes watering. He left the guild and went home.

* * *

Three Months Later

"God damn it! What the hell is that smell!" He could smell something familiar, and it drove him crazy in two ways. 1.) He liked this smell and wanted to be around who ever caused it. 2.) He remembered this smell from somewhere and for the life of him he couldn't remember. He was still a good three to four months away from his next destination. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I went over to that spot. I mean it's been three months already since I first started and it's still there in the same spot. I reconize it so it wouldn't hurt." He started walking towards the fimaliar, oh-so-sweet smell.

* * *

"Do you want this girl! Eh! I asked you a question!" She just layed there on the ground unmoving. "This was the once beloved mage of Fairy Tail! Hell, she couldn't even survive one week in the forest!" He laughed.

Lucy didn't move. She had minimum amount of food and water for three months and was extremly weak, or that's what she wanted them to believe. Yes she was starving and thirsty but she had been practicing her magic. She was trying to increase her magic stamina, and that's exactly what she did.

Her keys were on her but she couldn't use them. They had placed a smell on them so they were just plain keys now or untill the magic wore off. The man just dumped the food in front of her and left saying,"You were funner when you would beg." She did that a couple of times but only because they made her wait three days till they gave her food.

Once the man left she pulled her self up and grabbed the bowl. It had some corn and mashed potatos. She stuck her pointer finger in and then licked it. The delicious milky taste mixed with the crunchy sweet corn was delicious. She savored the taste for a while longer, before the man came back with water and she started scarfing it down. He kindly placed it down which he'd never done before. She looked kindly at him and smiled. He just grunted and left.

She reached the water bowl and took a couple of sips of it. She wished that this never happened, that the way back from the mission didn't happen then she would be at the guild and at least still have her friends around. She realised a month ago that they wouldn't come for her and she was sad. She would pull her knees to her chess and place her head down on them and fall asleep upset. She just hoped that at least Natsu woould try to find her even if she was claimed dead or a traitor.

* * *

Four Days Later

The blonde hair lightning mage finally made it to the source. It was a small shack on the outskirts of Shappire town. He walked to the shack and kicked the door open. It looked uninhabitied and small. He walked around the house when he saw a fridge and ws thirsty. He knew that there was probably nothing in there but it didn't hurt to look. He opened the fridge and inside was a ladder. He stared at it when he mumbled under his breath,"This better not me one of those crappy haunted house mazes.

He was walking down the ladder when he looked down and there was a floor not even a foot under him. He got off the ladder and walked down the large hallway till it opened to the left revealing a large room. He heard,"I'm back Justin!" His back made it to the edge of the wall and he listened in on their conversation.

"Mastriss Riri-san." He bowed in a sign of respect.

She pulled off her gloves,"How is our special guest doing?"

She started walking and he followed her in order to speak,"You mean Lucy Heartfillia. She is in a helpless state." She opened the closet and threw her gloves in. She untied her hair and threw the hair band in there, too. She pulled out a black leather jacket and threw it on. Her tight leather pants made her look like a complet bad ass.

Laxus's eyes widened in shock at who was here. He remembered the sweet girl and how she would never hurt a fly, unless she was fighting against bad people and wanted to protect her friends. The women started to walk to the room in the back corner of the current room,"Perfect, I'm going to her room, please don't follow me."

The man bowed and left. Laxus sprung out in front of him saying,"Where is she." The man jumped back in surprise. Laxus grabbed his collar an said,"I asked where she was." He pointed in the direction of the room the women walked into and Laxus chucked the man acroos the room and said,"Thanks." He ran to the room and the women was wispering into Lucy's ear something. Her eyes started to water up and he eyes widened. She looked and saw Laxus next to her, and was completly shocked.

She said trying not to cry,"Please save me."


	4. Chapter 4

**I was about to do my homework when I decided to see all the review I've gotten. I saw them and decided screw homework! I all ready got A's in most of my classes! Today's also halloween so I decided to add a little somethin, somethin in the next chapter if you could review and tell me what costume you would like her in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: It's all over

Lucy looked horrible since the last time any one of her friends had seen her. Her hair was a birds nest, her clothes looked rotten and gross, and she smelt like something died and stank up the place. Laxus ran up to the women and punched her in the side of her face. She flew across the room and hit the wall with a loud thud.

Laxus looked at the mess of a girl with probably the most simpathetic look he could muster. It wasn't much but enough for Lucy to know he cared. He started to walk over to her when he saw himself coming at him. He turned to see how the hell that could be when he kicked him in his gut. He was in front of Lucy one minute then had his back against the wall. He coughed up a little blood that ended up on the side of his lip. He snarled and wiped away the blood. The copy of himself turned into Riri, who had aa demonic look in her eyes. Laxus pulled himself off of the wall and got into ready position. The women just stood there looking the same as before, and Laxus charged at her. She jumped out of the way and he ran right past her. She brought up her leg again and kicked him in the center of his back.

He ended up in the wall again and he yelled,"God damn it!" He swear he heard his spine crack, but he needed to save his guild mate. He pushed himself off the wall and stuttered. Lucy knew he was having a hard time but couldn't do anything because of the hand cuffs. Not anly that, she was tired and weak. There was nothing she could do to help him untill these cuffs were off. Laxus stood his ground not moving since he knew that would only ended badly.

Riri smirked and placed her hand on the side of her hip. She said,"Well it looks like I caused you to act smarter and be reasonable." She narrowed her eyes in anger and said,"I don't like that." Laxus smirked knowing that the first part was true. He stood in his spot and looked at her. She said,"Fine, if you don't want to attack first then I'll go. It's not like it will make a difference." A evil smile creeped up on her face and continued,"You'll die either way and I'm gonna punish you're little friend over there for your stupidity."

Lucy heard this and she wanted to help Laxus. She squirmed, trying to free herself and her keys jingled. Laxus didn't see the keys before and though she was completly defenseless. When he heard them he looked at her with shock. He didn't know what kind of person would leave a celestial mage her keys, but who ever did was pretty stupid. He paused and then remembered the hadcuffs, they were stopping the process of her magic leaving her without any. He established a goal. He was going to free her, then have her fight with him. With this goal established he was even more on guard.

"Ha ha ha. I know exactly what you're thinking, I'm gonna unlock her handcuffs and have a two on one battle. You're such an open book! Like I would let that happen!" With that said Riri ran up to Laxus, getting to ready to hit him in his open spot. He quickly dodged the attack to the head by ducking. He grabbed her leg and lifted her into the air. With lots of force he slammed her down on the ground. Her eyes widened and she let out some blood. She laid on the floor trying to regain her lost air. Laxus ran over to the strugling Lucy and looked at the handcuffs. They were heavy duty, the kind the council uses.

Laxus took one of Lucy's keys and she yelled,"You can't use my keys to try the cuffs!" She face palmed herself. Laxus just rolled his eyes and stuck it in. It surprisingly fit and he turned it. The cuff fell off and all that was left was the red swollen wrist of Lucy's. Her arm fell to her side numb. LAxus unlocked the other one and her arm fell to her side again. She tried to stand up only to fall on her butt. Staying like that for three months was going to leave her numb for a day or two, but they didn't have a day or two.

Laxus bent down and picked her up and placed her on her feet. Her feet wanted to give away and make her fall again, but Lxus was steading her. Her arm was around his neck and his layed around her waist. She finally was able to support herself on her own pained feet. She reached for her keys and grabbed Taurus's. She lifted her arm above her and yelled,"Gate of the Bull I open thee!" A blue magic circle appeared on the ground infront of her and she then yelled,"Taurus!"

Out of the ground appeared a bull with an axe in hand and a green speedo on. He said,"Mooo." He then was in front of Lucy of Lucy with a swaying body and said,"Lucy what an..." He stopped when he saw her dirty, uncared for body. He turned around in complete anger and said,"How dare you do..." He stopped when he saw the beautiful women infont of him. He then said,"What a mootiful body.."

She kicked him in the head and he went flying. He soon disappeared into smoke. Riri had a disgusted look on her face and she said,"What a disgusting spirit."

Lucy then pulled out Loke's key and yelled,"Gate of the Lion I open thee, Loke!" From a yellow magic circle appeared a handsome man with glasses, and spiky hair, wearing a tuxedo."

He said,"Look time no see Lucy. Looks like you haven't been doing very well." He frowned.

Lucy replied,"It's nice to see you again, Loke. If you would please." She gestured to the women standing there. Loke turned to see her and ran at he. r.

She yelled,"Transformation!" In less then a second there stood Lucy looking innocent as ever.

Loke punched her in the face yelling,"You don't look anything like Lucy!" He was right. The Lucy she transformed into was the old Lucy not the disgusting one that was there. Laxus ran up to her before she could fall onto the ground and kicked her in the head. She flew from the spot she was in, to the other side of the room. Lucy grabbed for the whip she taught was gone but discovered it was there. She pulled it out and threw it's end at her. It wrapped around the women's wrist and Lucy, using what little strength she had pulled her towards the wall behind her. The women landed with a lound BAM! and fell to the ground missing teeth and blood all in her mouth.

Lucy fell to the ground with no strength. Laxus picked her up and carried her bridal style. She had a happy look on her face, for she was happy because it was all over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I have decided that no one reads these. At least I don't but i write them anyways. I'm messed up in the head, but here's chapter five.**

Chapter 5: I'm going home

Loke disappeared into fog and it was just Laxus and Lucy. Lucy smiled and looked up at Laxus's cold hard face. He looked down at her and she said,"Thank you Laxus, for saving me."

He said,"Yeah no problem." He took the damaged girl out of the shack and brought her into town. The people looked at them in horror. Lucy's poor frail body looking the way it did made people stay away from them in fear. Laxus went to the first hotel he could find and checked in.

He put Lucy on the floor carefully and said,"You need to clean yourself. The bathroom is right over there but the question is, can you move?" Lucy shook her head and he sighed in frustration. He picked her up bridal style ,again and brought her onto the bathroom. He turned on the bathtub and set it to a warm tempeture.

He turned to her and said,"That's all I can do for you. I'm _not_ going to undress you and put your naked body in the tub."

Lucy blushed furiously and turned her head away. She said softly,"I wasn't expecting you to."

He turned out and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She stared at the tub, hopping that it wouldn't fill up so quickly. It listened and took it's sweet time to do so. Lucy got annoyed and wanted it to hurry it up a little beacuse she saw herself in the mirror. She looked like crap and she smelled like rotting flesh. It finally filled up enough for her and she undressed herself, then stepped in. It was the perfect tempeture for her and almost immeditly dirt came off her body. She took the soap and scrubbed at herself. By the time she was done the whole bath tub was a dark brown unplugged the tub and watched the muck disappear down the drain. She then turned on the shower and sat there washing herself better. Luckily this hotel gave out complementary shavers, which was really wierd. She didn't care though and shaved her forests.

A loud knock came from the door and they said,"Princess I have clothes for you."

Lucy turned to the door and smiled. She said,"Thank you Virgo."

"Punishment time princess?"

"Go home!"

Lucy grabbed one of the complementary shampoo's that was there and poured it all over her long, unkempt hair. She then ran her fingers through it hitting many bumps but kept going. By the time she got all the shampoo out her hair was back to normal. She looked like her old self except for the fact that she was alot thinner. She turned of the shower and barely stood up. With hand on the wall to support her she got out. She then placed her hand on the counter and grabbed a towel from the rack. She covered herself then went and opened the door. There in front of the door layed her clothes. They were from the Spirit World like usually and she closed the door after picking them up. She put on her clothes, took the hair dryer from the wall and blow dried her hair. After fifteen minutes she came back out and saw Laxus sitting there with some food ready for her to eat. She walked over to the delicious smelling food and took a bite. Her face lit up with delight. She slowly ate the delicious food and actually looked like the Lucy Hearphilia from three months ago.

Laxus stared at her and said,"You ready to make the journey home?"

She smiled happily and said,"I've been waiting to go home for sometime now. Can we leave tomorrow."

He replied,"Yeah you're in no condition to go now." With that settled Lucy got into the bed next to his and fell asleep. The quicker she fell asleep the quicker it would be till she saw home.


	6. Author's Notes

**Okay so this isn't a chapter. Sorry to get your hopes up, I'm all bummed now. I decided to write this to let you all know that I cared so much for you that I didn't go to the store and get any of the supplies I need. Instead I got my new laptop so my post will be a lot sooner. I'm kinda having a bad day so my thoughts are everywhere and it's hard to focus. If this was a chapter it would suck. So my laptop is windows 8 and I was messing with it and didn't know how to close my tab. I struggled for five minutes before hitting random buttons. I went to my desktop showing and stared at it. I finally figured everything out in ten minutes. My head hurt and my day got to the worst point. So, not like you want to hear about my horrible day I just wanted to say that updates will be regularly since my life revolves around my computer and music. See you tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The start to my long journey

Lucy woke up in the morning feeling better than ever. Getting to sleep in a bed and actually get some sleep was the best thing ever. She sat up yawned at lifted her arm in the air stretching. She looked at the alarm clock that lied next to her bed. It was eight o'clock in the morning. She didn't know what time she fell asleep last night but she felt well rested. She looked over to her left and saw Laxus sleeping like a baby. She smiled at her savior hoping that he wouldn't wake up. He gave a small smile that Lucy didn't notice and turned on his side. Lucy's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and she looked down with a small smile. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her hair. It was a classic case of server bed head. She sighed and turned the faucet on. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before working on her messy hair.

Laxus had woken up to small cries of pain. Fully alert now he jumped out of bed in ready position. He looked towards the bathroom where the cries were coming from and walked over. He knocked on the door and said,"I-is everything okay in there." He didn't want to think about what she was doing in there, but his mind quickly did. He walked away from the door with perverted thought and tried to get rid of them.

Lucy stopped pulling at her hair. The water only helped a little bit. She turned her headAny to the door and said cheekily,"Yeah I'm just trying to get rid of my bed head!"

Laxus's thoughts disappeared and he sigh happily. Lucy had only gotten half of her hair done in the hour she had been in there. She did the easy side first but now was the hard part. After another hour she finally came out with her hair done. Laxus laid on the bed bored out of his mind. He would of been on the road right now. Lucy smiled and said,"Sorry I took so long. I had a serious case of bed head."

Laxus looked at her with annoyance. He didn't understand why women don't just leave their hair messy like him. He said,"It's fine. We're going to get some breakfast than head out, okay?"

Lucy smiled because she was overjoyed. She was finally heading home after three months of pure torturer and was going to see Natsu. She wondered what it must of been like for him to not have Lucy around on missions. He probably got lost and hated it since he most likely had to go on them with Gray.

Lost in thought Lucy didn't reply to Laxus. He knew he had to go easy on her after what she endured. He simply stood up, walked over to her, placed his hand on her shoulder and said,"Hey you okay?"

She immediately snapped out of her thought and said,"Oh, yea I am and that's fine." He took his hand off of her shoulder and grabbed his bag. He walked out of the door with Lucy following him. He thought of her as a puppy, a poor defenseless puppy that had just been tortured. They walked out of the hotel and went to a restaurant that was right next door. Laxus had coffee and some toast while Lucy had orange juice and eggs. After that they headed to the train station and started the long journey to Magnolia, the city that held the guild of Fairy Tail.

**I decided to put my notes at the end of my chapter instead of the top. Mixing it up a bit. So I thought that this chapter was a little messed up but I'm messed up so it made perfect sense. Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make my next chapter longer! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay everybody I decided to create another fanfic, but this one's a Gralu! It's called ****My Whole Life****, as in this story the name will shape during the chapters or will be explained in a chapter... So enjoy this chapter and I may be able to post two chapter's for the next two day's since there's no school. But enjoy this chapter and please take the time to read chapter one of my new story!**

Chapter Seven: On the Way There

Lucy sat across from Laxus who was staring out the window and turning slightly green. She knew that he was a dragon slayer and all of them got motion sickness. Of course his wasn't as bad as Natsu's or Gajeel's. Kucy just started to think about how Natsu's motion sickness was horrible and it was on the list of things she didn't like. Now that she thought about it her list of things she didn't like about him was a lot longer than the things she did like about him.

She started to think about if her love for Natsu was true or not when she was interrupted,"You feeling better?"

She looked at him with shock. Was Laxus really Laxus anymore? The Laxus she knew was a cold blooded, heartless, selfish jerk! He had her turned to stone then had their guild members attack each other to save them. He wanted to change Fairy Tail and tried to take it by force. This Laxus was caring for her though, worried, and maybe even a little loveable. She didn't know how to answer Laxus's question any other way than,"Are you worried about me?"

He looked at her with annoyance and said,"Of course! You have been drifting in and out and I'm not suppose to be worried? You could just collapse on the floor unconscious. You stare off into space and I'm not suppose not be worried. Che!" He crossed his arms and looked out the window again.

Lucy knew she had asked the question wrong. She needed to answer his question first. She cleared her throat and said,"Umm, yeah I'm just getting lost in thought thinking about what it would be like at Fairy Tail now. But the way I asked my question was wrong." She stared at Laxus with care in her eyes. In fact now that she thought about it Laxus was a lot more subtle with her, caring, sweet, and even a little well rounded was the only way to put it. In fact all he has done for her was care for her and worry for her. Hell he even saved her ass while Natsu was nowhere to be seen. "The way I meant to put it was do you like me?"

The only way to actually get Laxus to understand what she was getting at was directly. Lucy didn't understand why she asked it that way because there had only been little signs, but the way he talked to her. It was soft and caring, of course it could of been because he thought she was in a fragile state; which she wasn't.

He looked immediately at her because of the comment. Now that she said it Laxus started to think about the way he acted with her for the past day. She recovered way quickly but that's because she's a Fairy Tail mage; nothing new there. She remembered why he saved her, too. Her smell drove him crazy, and the way she looked when she was sleeping was making him crazy made for her. He talked to her with a caring fashion which he didn't realize. Was it true? Could Laxus possible fall for Lucy Heartfilia? One thing struck him though. Why did she care if he liked her or not, unless...

Laxus's face didn't reveal anything for Lucy and that made her wonder. Then the lightning mage made a move that she wasn't expecting. He was kissing her on the lips. She realized that his hands were on her face forcing her to stay there. Lucy then made a decision that she wouldn't regret She kissed him back. She realized that Laxus was everything she needed and he was already kissing her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. To think that the selfish Laxus would have changed so much in the past nine months. Nine months of reflecting on what he had done was all he needed to change himself.

He pulled away from Lucy after what seemed like forever. He had a smile on his face as he looked into her brown eyes. She smiled back at him and moved her arms from his neck to his chest. She rested her head on his chest with a happy smile that he would never forget. He placed his hand on her hips then rested his head on hers'. He said as if she didn't know already,"I _really_ like you."

She gave a small giggle at his unnecessary comment. Neither of them would be prepared of what was about to occur when they entered the guild of Fairy tail.

**This chapter I thought was completely necessary for me to comprehend on what need to happen in the next chapter. I just thought you alll should know that I listen to music while I writ each of these chapters and this one just happened to have  
**

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

**The End by Mayday Parade  
**

**Arms by Christina Perri  
**

**and Born for This by Paramore **

**All of these made me want this scene to play out. Plus the next chapter will included tons of action, arguments, ****betrayal, and some other things. Also, the author's notes won't be longer than the chapter. Sorry for the short chapter though. I had writers block and didn't know what to male Lucy and Laxus due on the seven hour train trip. ._.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: I kissed a girl

The train stopped in Magnolia after seven hours of boredom. Laxus and Lucy just sat next to each other and sleep the whole way here. Neither of them knew what to do in their new found relationship. When they stepped off of the train it was five o'clock. Lucy's place was the closest to the train station and the guild so they headed over there.

Surprisingly when they got there the landlady was standing on the doorstep waiting for Lucy. Lucy stood there shocked and remembered that she owed three months rent. The landlady grabbed Lucy's ear and dragged her inside. Laxus stood there dumbfounded not knowing what was going on. Lucy was tossed into her room and see saw it had only a thin layer of dust. She looked up at the landlady who stood there with her arms folded across her chest and had a stern look.

"Do you know how much you owe me. For three months that's 70,000 jewels for each month so that's 210,000 jewels." She brought her face close to Lucy's.

"B-but I don't have that much!" Lucy needed to tell the lady what she had been through. If she heard she might just left her have the room for a couple of days so she could pay her.

"This room shouldn't even belong to you anymore." She straighten her back so she was looming over Lucy. "You came here three months ago and said that you didn't want to live in this crappy town with all of the shitty people in it. That Lucy Heartfilia wasn't the Lucy Heartfilia that I let rent this place."

Lucy's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean by there was another Lucy Heartfilia?" If this suppose Lucy came here and tried to get rid of her house then she must of dropped by the guild. Lucy stood up and ran out of the house. Laxus just stood there still looking dumbfounded. _How can Laxus just stand there and be a complete idiot. _Lucy ran towards Fairy tail hopping that if she went in to the guild she would still have all of her friends.

The doors to the guild were wide open and she slowed down and walked in. Everyone in the guild directed their attention to her and some people gasped and other gave her nasty looks. Natsu however was overjoyed to see Lucy.

"What the hell are you doing here." Erza stood up and was angry. Lucy had been here three months before and acted like she was from Phantom Lord. The things she said hurt people while other people were extremely angry at her. Master stood up on the counter and put his beer down.

"What brings you back to Fairy tail?" If Lucy was still the same from back then, then she wouldn't even be by Fairy tail, unless she wanted to cause some serious harm.

"Lucy!" Natsu went and hugged Lucy. He knew that this was the real Lucy. She had the same smell as the other Lucy had but this smell wasn't fake. He just realized the difference. The other Lucy was wearing perfume while this Lucy actually smelt like roses.

"Natsu!" She yelled happily and hugged him. Lisanna was in the back and smiling at the couple. She always thought that Natsu was perfect for Lucy and that she would sooner or later find some one that was perfect for her.

"What the hell is going on! Natsu don't you remember what she said to you and called the guild!" Erza wasn't a dragon slayer like Natsu so she couldn't tell the difference between this Lucy and the other Lucy.

"This is the real Lucy! The other Lucy was a fake. The smell was to concentrated and tried for." Natsu said without breaking the hug.

Lucy started to cry. The lists she had were messed up. The traits that she didn't like and the ones that she did like didn't matter as long as she loved Natsu. What about Laxus though. How would Lucy be able to tell him the news even though she just started dating him? Lucy's life was so messed up at the moment that she started to get a headache.

Laxus walked into the guild and gasps were heard again. There was a disappointing frown on his face. He turned to Lucy and grabbed the back of her shirt. He lifted her up off of her feet and held her in the air. "Now Natsu why did you have to go and ruin everything." He said with a angry look.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" Natsu was confused. Why the hell was Laxus holding her up like that, but most of all what the hell was he talking about.

"This is what I'm talking about Natsu." He transformed into Lucy. People gasped again for the third time in ten minutes.

"Lucy!" Grey, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Cana, and Lisanna yelled. Master looked down so you couldn't see his eyes.

"That's right. I'm Lucy." She tossed the real Lucy across the room. She flew into the wall and it broke. Lucy was in pain again and everything was hazy. She couldn't quiet make out who was attacking who but she knew that she needed to help. She slowly stood up and saw a ma that looked to be Gildarts. No, it was Gildarts and he was plowing through everyone that attacked him.

"How dare you disguise yourself as one of our members and turn everyone against them!" He grew bigger and grabbed the imposter Gildarts. Gildarts then turned back into Laxus and electrocuted Master.

"Gate of the maiden, I open thee. Virgo!"

"Punishment time, princess?"

Lucy facepalmed herself. She should of been use to that by now but she wasn't. "Virgo we need to help everyone!"

"Yes princess." Virgo turned to where the imposter Laxus stood. It just occurred to Lucy that she had kissed an imposter and not the real Laxus. She brought her hands to her tongue and started wiping it in disgust. Everyone in the guild was down and it was up to Lucy now. Laxus turned to Lucy and Virgo and had an evil smirk on.

"It's nice to see you again." Laxus transformed into Riri. Lucy started to wipe her tongue furiously. She had just kisses a woman (AN: I actually am not against Lesbianisum or people who are bi or gay. It's just that Lucy isn't bi or anything.)! "Hey! My kiss wasn't that bad. Your kiss was amazing though and I though we had a spark."

"You're so lucky that everyone's unconscious." Lucy said repulsed.

"Aww, your so cute when you're disgusted!" She said cheekily.

"Where's the real Laxus that saved me?" She realized that the real Laxus was actually the one that saved her.

"Oh him." Riri was repulsed by that name, "He took your place on the wall and torturer. I didn't want your beautiful face to be hurt anymore and I always want to be next to you. But since you're in love with that pink haired idiot I'll just kill him!"

Virgo was gone and Lucy noticed that. Riri started to walk towards the spot where Natsu laid unconscious. Virgo jumped out from the ground and grabbed Riri's feet. Virgo then tossed her onto the ground.

"*Cough, cough* Oh sweetie, *cough* I didn't want to hurt you but." Riri sprang up and kicked Virgo in the side of the head. She flew into the wall and it was destroyed.

"Sorry princess." She disappeared into a cloud of white smoke.

"Gate of the crab, I open thee. Cancer!"

"Long time no see, ebi." He snipped his scissors.

"It's nice to see you, too. Can you please get her?" She pointed to Riri who just stood there with her hand on her hip.

"Okay, ebi." In a quick swift movement he cut Riri's hair.

"AHHHHHH! My hair! You're dead! I don't care if you're the cutest thing in the world, you just messed up my hair!" She now had a mullet and was extremely pissed. She ran over to Cancer and kicked him in his gut. He disappeared into smoke and Lucy had her whip out.

Natsu had stirred and knew that Lucy needed his help. He couldn't find the strenght to get up or open his eyes. He could only hear what they were saying.

Lucy used her whip and threw the women into the ground. She had blood on the edge of her lip and she wiped it off. Lucy used the chance she had and yelled,"Gate of the horse, I open thee. Sagittarius!"

"Long time no see, mushi mushi." He saluted to Lucy and she smiled.

"Now Sagittarius!" She pointed to Riri who was charging at Lucy.

"Right, mushi mushi." He shot countless arrows at her and she dodged all of them. She ran up to Sagittarius and jumped. HEr foot went right in the center of his face. He disappeared into smoke and Riri was still in the air. She twisted and her foot connected with Lucy's side.

"AHH!" She went above Natsu and into the wall. She landed on him and he didn't move. Natsu had felt some pain but not enough to make him flinch.

"I hope you know.." She pulled out a knife from her belt,"...You don't mess with me, unless you're prepared to die!" She hissed and attacked Lucy.

"What the hell..."

**Hope you like it the action will continue in the next chapter and things will be explained more.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I had a really shity day today but at least m**- Favorite Stories**y friend made me feel really smart (even though I'm completely stupid). I really hope that this doesn't effect the story so I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 9: Natsu to my rescue 

"What the hell.." Riri trailed off as Natsu grabbed the knife before it hit Lucy.

His face was still on the ground and he said,"I'll zave Lukey."

"Who is Luckey?" Riri lowered her head so that it was about half a foot away from the back of Natsu's head.

He looked up at the women. Anger was written everywhere and he said more clearly this time,"I'll save Lucy!"

Lucy still on top of Natsu, couldn't move. No matter how much she tried it was impossible. Was it fear? Was it happiness that Natsu had finally woken up to help. No, none of those. She had a killing pain in her side that had blood and a dark purple circle around it. A numbing poison lied on the tip of Riri's already purple boots. That's why they were purple; to hide the poison. A cowardly move my this interesting person.

"N- N- N..." Lucy tried to talk but it effected every part of her body and a very close to impossible, but not impossible.

Her throat was gripped and she was forced into the already damaged wall. "How the hell can you talk, my sweet little lemon." The last part she cooed and didn't sound very intimidating.

Lucy ignored her and kept trying to talk to Natsu,"N-Na-Nat-Natsu." She finally made out and pure happiness started to come over her like noting in the entire world could do anything to her right now. "N-Natsu, t-the t-tip o-of h-her b-b-boot, h-has a n-num-numb-numbing po-poi-poison." It felt like an entirety before she good get out that simple sentence.

"Oh, yeah? Thanks for the info, Luce." He had a determined grin on his face, ready to beat the crap out of her. Now that he knew what the trump card was her could easily beat the shit out of her for hurting Lucy and knocking everyone unconscious. Well not unconscious but paralyzed. He slowly stood up, using the lost energy from the poison.

"H-How can you stand. The poison should have made you not able to move!" Riri yelled she was furious that the poison wasn't working for this fire mage. Everyone went down nice and peacefully but No! He just had to go and stand up.

"No poison is strong enough to keep me from protecting my friends!" His fists blazed in fire and he yelled,"Now get the hell off of Lucy!" He charged at her getting ready for a decisive blow to the side of her face, when she held Lucy up in front of her.

Natsu stopped in his tracks. "You coward." He hissed out before she put a knife to Lucy's neck.

There was an evil, sinister smirk on her face. "Take one more step and you'll never see my sweet lemon here again." She said playfully. Natsu knew she was trying to mess with him, and for the most part it was working.

"I won't let you hurt Lucy anymore." He put out his hands and stuck them in the air in defeat. There were those battles that you could and couldn't fight. He could fight this one but the cost was, too, high a cost.

"Let go of Lucy!" A feminine voice said and then cut at the back of Riri. It was to late for Riri to react before there was a nice cut mark right across her back. Lucy fell to the ground and had very little control of her body. She landed on her knee's and fell onto the floor. Riri on the other hand was an a state of complete shock and intense pain.

"W-who the hell are you?" She slowly turned around, every move like her last, and saw the scarlet haired beauty.

"I'm Lucy's friend and I don't like how lightly you take us." She said with her sword pointed at Riri's heart. Slowly and silently everyone began to stand except for Lucy. Everyone felt the same way as Erza and wanted to protect Lucy. Then the guild doors bursted open and sparks were literally flying everywhere. In came a extremly pissed Laxus. The look to kill was in his eye's as he stared at Riri. Soon she was surrounded. None of her transformations could help her now and with the wound on her back she was a sitting duck.

"I will not tolerate a coward like you to hurt _MY _BRATS!" He grew into a giant and grabbed Riri. He gave her the beating of a thousand men and then threw her onto the ever so hard ground. Her bloody body landed with a loud thud onto the ground, and the lifeless body of a former dark wizard was tossed out of the guild.

Natsu bent down and picked up the motionless blonde bridal style. Him and Master then made there way to Porlyusica to Help her treat everyone.

**Ah, the smell of a new chapter finally updated! Sorry it was so late. Tuesday I looked for inspirational stories and spent all day reading them commenting and then following. Wednesday, I had math team and felt like a complete idiot when I couldn't help my team -.-. Today I was inspired because in math I gave my friend that I kinda like all the right answers to the math questions. Incidentally the teacher called on him and he gave the right answers to the math questions. He called my name and said good job. I got really happy when he said that and my mind threw a huge Fairy tail party. Yeah I know why freak out over good job, but he was my math ****competitor in fifth grade and he was my crush, and that;s probably the best I could get from him -.-. Well see ya next time I post!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello again people! I change my picture a lot (as if you can't tell).I'm running out of ideas for this story so I'm going to start ending it. If you ever want anything to happen please tell me but Enjoy!**

"Porlyusica! Please open the door!" Natsu whined. He wanted her to hurry up and help the happy, unconscious blonde lying in his arms.

"GO AWAY! I HATE HUMANS!" She yelled through the door; not even taking the time to push them away with her broom.

"Porlyusia, my brats are hurt and need your healing." Master said as if he was perfectly fine.

She came out with her broom. "Fine Makarov. I'll come and help you." She looked at Natsu and Lucy. "I have a question though."

"Yes what is it?"

"If everyone needed healing then why not just leave that one with the rest of them." She pointed at Lucy.

Natsu looked down at her and said,"Because, I feel like if I ever leave her side she'll just disappear again. I want to protect her and make sure that nothing like before happens again." Her kissed her forehead, and Porlyusica smiled.

She pretended to me angry and yelled,"I HATE LOVEY DOVEY STUFF!"

Natsu backed away as she started swinging her broom around. He ran back towards the guild with Lucy in his arms and, Porlyusica and Makarov started to walk there. Once they reached the guild, a lot of people were sitting down to stiff the get back up.

"Mmmm. What happened?" Porlyusica looked around the room. Wendy had been using the little strength she had and was healing Erza.

"Wendy you should save your strength."

"It's okay Carla. I'm fine." After that Wendy ran out of magic and was weak. Porlyusia had walked over to Wendy and Carla and was looming over them.

"You should of listened to your cat. You need all of your strength." Wendy looked up at the pink haired healer. She nodded and Porlyusia started to heal Erza.

After what seemed like forever she finally got to everyone. Lucy was the only one with enough injuries to need to rest in the infirmary. Natsu was sitting by her side the whole entire time. Gray, Erza, and Wendy came in and joined Natsu. After a couple of minutes of silence, Erza spoke up. "We're terrible friends."

"Agreed." Natsu, Gray, and Wendy replied. Lucy stirred and everyone shut up again, when she opened her eyes.

"What are you talking about, everyone?" Lucy asked to the four friends sitting there.

"We ignored you Luce, for months and then abandoned you." Natsu was on the verge of tears and Lucy put her hand on the side of his face and he looked at her with surprise.

"None of that matters, Natsu. All that does matter is that you all are here right now." She had her warm bright smile on. Natsu had some tears following down his cheeks when he hugged Lucy. Lucy wasn't expect him to do that but she hugged him back.

"I won't let you feel like that ever again, Lucy. I don't care if you tell me to not worry about it, I'm going to stay by your side twenty four-seven." With that said he jumped on to the bed next to Lucy.

He was still embracing her when she said,"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"I told you I'm going to stick by your side twenty four-seven. I'll be the first thing you see in the morning and the last thing you see at night." He got close to her face and had a creepy smile. He said crazily,"I'll never let you go!"

"Let go of me Natsu!" She struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Didn't you hear me, Luce. I said I'll never let you go!"

"But what if I need to take a shower!"

"I'll go in there with you." She stopped struggling and everyone stared at him thinking, "_Did Natsu really just say that!" _"Why is everyone staring at me?"_  
_

"That's going way to far, Natsu. Even for a flame brain like you." Gray said in a taunting way.

"Eh, what was that ice stripper!? Stay right here, Luce. I'll be right back." He let her go and him and Gray went into an all out battle. They smacked into Gajeel and eventually the whole guild was fighting.

"Aren't you going to do anything about that Erza."

"No, it's only the start to a party."

"What party Erza-san."

"The party to welcome home a friend." Erza and Wendy smiled at Lucy. Lucy sat up and was getting ready to get off the bed when Natsu came in.

"Luce I told you don't move!"

"Sorry, Natsu, it was getting uncomfortable just laying here."

"Flame brain get your ass make out here! I still need to pummel you!" Gajeel yelled throughout all of the chaos.

"Lets go Luce!" He put her under his arm and charged out.

"STOP IT BRATS!" Everyone stopped in their tracks to afraid to move. Lucy was still under Natsu's arm when he was fighting Gray, so she's still under is arm at the current moment. "Now that the fights over. Let the party begin!"

Makarov opened his arms out gesturing to the whole guild when they yelled,"Yeah!" It was a loud night and many people complained to the police that Fairy Tail was causing to much commotion. They simply told them that Fairy tail is a crazy guild that they couldn't do anything about it. By the time the party was over it was three in the morning. Nobody went home and simply passed out or just didn't feel like going home. Gray was sleeping on a table with Juvia behind a post watching him and blushing madly, Erza fell asleep next to hundreds of plate that use to hold cake, Natsu was holding Lucy and they were sleeping on a booth. Juvia was jealous of Lucy for being able to sleep in Natsu's arms.

"Mmmm." Gray stirred and Juvia ran over to him.

"Is something wrong Gray-sama?" He reached out next to him where Juvia was standing and pulled her into his chest. "G-Gray-sama."

"Shhh. Just go to sleep." He pet the back of her head. It was surprisingly calming and she fell asleep. He whispered to himself, "Why should Natsu get the girl he likes and me watch them be happy." He buried his face in Juvia's hair and fell asleep.

**I had to give Juvia her wish. I like to make people happy. Any who, Natsu and Lucy still aren't officially a couple yet. They still need their kiss, so I created two polls. One is because I have tons of ideas for other stories but their all Nalu. If you want a different pairing please tell me, and I'll accommodate your needs. I like to please people what can I say, it just makes me happy to see other people happy. The two that get the most votes will become stories. The second poll is the ending scene to this story. I'll have you vote on some ideas I've had, and if you like something else please tell me before the 13, so I can add it to the poll. Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 11

**I created 2 polls but only one can be displayed at a time, so... Also, sorry for not posting yesterday, I had to do doth of my English projects. On was a short story, which I made nine pages of (This proves I suck at one shots) and a review of a book. Anyways for all of those people waiting for Natsu ans Lucy's kiss scene here it is! Please enjoy, this is my finally chapter to this story but I promise the next one will be out soon!**

**Also Firelordwasif- thanks so much for the review! Don't worry I write during class when I'm supposed to be paying attention! I won't stop writing, EVER!**

Chapter 11: I Lovey Dovey and what not

"Wahhh." Natsu stretched and yawned. He then looked down at the sleeping blonde next to him and smiled. He kissed her check, wrapped her up in his arms and fell back asleep. It was ten o'clock in the morning and the only person who was awake was master. He was in his office and reading over the complaints the towns people left him.

He threw them down on his desk and yelled quietly,"It's their problem for living near us!"

Laxus slowly got up and saw that everyone was still sleeping. He quietly walked out of the guild; still excommunicated. Lucy woke up and felt a pair of arms around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and saw Natsu quietly sleeping peacefully. She smiled kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled herself into Natsu's chest and waited for him to get up.

Slowly, everyone got up and stretched. Some people like Cana had headaches and still wanted to drink more. The only people that were still asleep were Natsu and Lucy. Both awake and thinking that the other was sleeping didn't want to wake them up. Soon enough Natsu and Lucy both sat up. Natsu was hungry and Lucy needed to take a real shower. They looked at each other and blushed. Both had their own secrets, that they weren't going to tell.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, get something to eat." They both said simultaneously and were off.

Mira chuckled and clean a finished cleaning the glass she had been working on.

* * *

"I wonder what I should wear Plue."

"P-pun, pun, pun" Plue said while pointing at a blue dress.

"You sure Plue? I mean I know you helped me pick out all my other outfits but this dress wouldn't last long at the guild."

"Pun, pun!" Plue said shaking his head.

"Okay I'll trust you." With that Lucy grabbed the dress and walking into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and started thinking about the party last night. Natsu of course kept his word and never let her go, but she was alone now. She chuckled and let the hot, relaxing water overcome her thoughts.

* * *

"Oi, slw dwn fame bain! Yo're gong to eat evryting!" Gray said with a mouth full of food.

"Oi, sut up, ise stiper!" Natsu said pilling more and more food in his mouth. _Five minutes later._ "Ah what a delicious meal." Natsu patted his large stomach.

"You said it." Gray said patting his large stomach.

"Wow you two ate everything we made." Mira said. She wasn't surprised because they always eat everything. She took all of the plates and brought them to the sink.

"I wonder what Luce is doing."

"Let's go find out, Natsu." Happy floated over to Natsu.

"Okay let's go now Happy!" Natsu said jumping out of the booth and running towards the door.

"Aye! Hey wait up!" Happy rushed after Natsu. Within minutes they were outside of Lucy's window climbing in.

"PUUUN!" Plue said and hugged Natsu's face. Natsu landed on the bed and looked around Lucy's room. On the desk was a letter. He walked over to it and before he could start reading it Lucy walked out of the bathroom with her dress on and her hair down.

"Wow Luce." Natsu stared at her with shock. He was at a loss of words for the blonde. The ruffles had just cover her knee and it was strapless.

"Natsu! Don't just break into my apartment and stare at me!" She yelled.

"Pun Pun Pun Pun Pun!" Plue yelled at Natsu after Lucy.

"Sorry Luce. Hey you wanna go get something to eat I'm hungry."

Lucy wasn't very startled, this was typical Natsu. "Sure just let me get my money."

"Don't worry about that I'll pay." Lucy was shocked. Natsu never paid and always left her the bill. Why not take the offer?

"Okay Natsu." Natsu and Lucy then walked out of the house. While they were she said, "Plue stay here and look after Happy."

"Why can't I come?" Happy protested.

"Just stay here Happy, I'll be back soon." Natsu said then closed the door. He took Lucy to a restaurant with a balcony, and they were very busy. They sat there and waited for a seat.

"Sorry for the long wait, please follow me." After four hours of sitting there they were finally going to get seats. The only seats available were outside and they gladly accepted them. Once they sat down the sun had set and they had lit candles. Stars were appearing in the sky and they seemed to glow brighter than before.

"Hey Natsu what are you getting?" Lucy asked looking over the menu. Everything there was fancy and expensive. She didn't want to buy anything too expensive so why not ask Natsu to share?

"The steak." Of course, why even ask.

"Can I share it with you?" IT was Natsu's turn to be shocked. Lucy never asked to share food with Natsu. He was a messy eater and he thought that was a turn off, but Lucy didn't care.

"Uhh, sure Luce." She stood up and brought her chair closer to his. Natsu looked uncomfortable. He was fighting off the urge to scoot away but instead hid his deep blush. Natsu couldn't talk, and Lucy was wondering what was taking the food so long.

"Here you are." He put the food in front of Lucy and Natsu then left. Natsu had ate half of the steak before Lucy could even take her third bite.

"You're slow Luce."

"I'm sorry Natsu. I actually like to enjoy my food." She stuck the fifth bite into her mouth.

"I did enjoy my food."

"Fine then let me rephrase that. I like to savoir my food." She ate the eighth bite.

"I do savior my food! I just don't take as long."

Lucy finished her steak and looked at Natsu. "Fine, then." She then turned her attention to the stars above. "The stars sure are bright tonight."

Natsu saw Lucy's eyes twinkle and held back a cheesy comment. "Y-yeah, they sure are."

"Hey Natsu."

"Yeah Luce?"

"Do you ever think that there's someone that we've lost looking down at us and guiding us."

Natsu thought,"If they are they're really making things difficult for me. Fighting off the urge to kiss Lucy is extremely hard." Lucy put her head down on Natsu's shoulder and looked peaceful. "God damn it!" Natsu screamed in his mind.

"I'm sorry Lucy." He said then put his hand on her checks and kissed her. To his surprise Lucy pushed back. After a long heated kiss Natsu pulled away.

"Finally Natsu."


End file.
